Si je te promets de coucher avec toi, tu accepterais d'embrasser Zoro?
by TrefleV
Summary: Je n'assume pas. Le personnage principal non plus d'ailleurs. Mais ça a été écrit a 2h du mat'... Un peu d'indulgence je vous prie !


L'équipage, hormis Chopper et Ussop qui étaient restés monter la garde, avait vite fait d'explorer l'île, et n'ayant rien découvert d'intéressant, décida de trouver une auberge où passer les deux jours que mettrait le Log Pose à se recharger. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'une fois leur chambres réservées, ils se rendirent compte qu'il était vingt heures passées- car oui, il fallait en visiter des établissements, pour en trouver un qui convienne a tout le monde... Nami ayant décidé que rester a terre serait plus reposant pour eux, et moins éprouvant pour leurs réserves de nourriture.

Ils décidèrent donc de dîner sur place, l'estomac de Luffy criant famine. Nami, Robin, Sanji, et Luffy occupèrent une table circulaire, s'étalant à leur guise sur les banquettes (en restant assis, tout de même). Zoro quant à lui visita le bar... et y resta, agrippant sa chope de rhum comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cette dernière avait le bonheur d'être- très- régulièrement remplie par le barman, ce qui lui évitait une crise de nerfs de la part de son propriétaire. Il était déjà fatigué, alors si en plus il s'ennuyait et n'avait rien à faire... (boire est une occupation super, non ?)

(***)

A l'autre bout de la salle, quatre amis discutaient joyeusement. Contrairement à l'équipage, c'étaient des habitués, et voir de nouvelles têtes les enchantait.

Soudain, le brun se pencha vers la fille du quatuor, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Son ami ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter, signe qu'il était au courant de ce qu'il se passait, et affichait un sourire impatient. Celle-ci feignit une mine outrée, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire avec eux. Elle but une grande gorgée de boisson, qui hélas ne lui serait pas utile compte tenu de sa résistance à celle-ci, avant de se diriger vers la table du chapeau de paille.

Là-bas, le blond l'avait déjà remarqué pendant son inspection personnelle des lieux, visant à repérer toutes les jolies filles du coin, et se poussa légèrement lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour lui laisser une place. Place qu'elle occupa avec plaisir, se mettant de façon opposée a l'utilisation prévue (comprenez : adossée a la table, genoux repliés et pieds sur le siège), ne manquant toutefois pas d'effleurer le cuisinier de son talon gauche.

« Salut, je m'appelle Tyia. Purement théoriquement : si je promets de coucher avec toi après, tu accepterais d'embrasser Zoro ? »

Nul ne s'étonna qu'elle connaisse leurs noms, les nombreux avis de recherche- quoique placardés moins fréquemment dans cette ville- l'ayant surement informée. Par contre, tous furent choqués de sa question. Nami s'était figée dans son mouvement, laissant sa fourchette en suspens Luffy regardait Tyia avec un air de réflexion profonde qui lui était propre Robin, elle... était fidèle à elle-même. Le principal concerné, à savoir Sanji, avait les yeux exorbités et semblait ne plus pouvoir respirer, mais il se reprit bien vite. Il ralluma une cigarette, la précédente le brûlant presque, et reprit une expression normale.

Chez les natifs, les trois amis avaient depuis longtemps ouvert les paris, et tous avaient partagé leurs expectations- la petite blonde s'étant exprimé dès le début à ce sujet. Car il ne fallait pas croire que le débat-expérience se limitait à mesurer l'honneur du cuisinier, ou calculer la valeur d'une nuit avec Tyia... Ils observaient d'ailleurs la situation depuis son départ, s'efforçant de deviner les paroles des impliqués, sans trop de peine (leur plan était clair dès le départ, et ils connaissaient assez leur copine pour savoir ce qu'elle allait faire...). Zerf, l'ainé, avait l'air de s'amuser comme un fou, et fut le premier a rire devant les têtes des pirates face a la tirade de l'adolescente, vite suivi de Rei et Loops. Pourtant, tous se figèrent à l'entente de la réponse du blond. Enfin, surtout en voyant la réaction de Tyia, qui semblait bloquée en mode « bug intense ». Ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose... Ils se précipitèrent vers la table et prirent place, ou sur des chaises, ou dans le cas de Loops tout simplement à terre.

« Sérieux, t'as accepté ?! »

Luffy leur accorda un regard rapide, mais les estima bien moins intéressants que la cuisse de loucorne qu'il dévorait et se reconcentra sur sa nourriture et son cuisinier. Les deux jeunes femmes en revanche les détaillèrent un peu plus, mais sans leur accorder trop d'importance non plus. C'étaient des amis de Tyia, il n'y avait rien d'autre a savoir- quatre gamins qui s'amusaient.

« C'est une blague !

- Tu nous fais marcher !

- Eh, intervint la blonde, les gars ! C'est à moi de m'occuper de ça ! Elle se retourna vers son interlocuteur de base : Alors, deal ? »

Bien que la question n'ait été présenté que comme théorique, la pratique était nécessaire pour découvrir le gagnant du pari. Ils la voulaient, leur réponse ! Sa main tapa- délicatement- dans celle du pirate, et elle se leva pour le laisser passer. Une fois parti, elle s'agenouilla sur la banquette, posant son menton sur le dossier pour mieux observer.

« Robin, tu peux surveiller ? demanda-t-elle avec empressement sans réellement envisager un refus. Regarde s'il le fait bien ! Et écoute, au cas où il lui raconterait tout ! Les gars, surveillez son entre-jambe. »

Elle craignait que ça se passe mal, mais la confiance reprit le dessus. Tant mieux- tout doute sérieux aurait été infondé. Arrivé au bar, Sanji apostropha vivement le sabreur, et a peine celui-ci ayant eu le temps de se retourner que le blond avait attrapé le col de son t-shirt et plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes (quelle délicatesse... en même temps, ça fait du bien de pas devoir s'étaler sur trois pages pour un truc comme ça)

« Et ben, il y met du cœur !

- Ta gueule et surveille. »

Elle aurait pu le faire, bien sur... mais son expérience était moindre face a celle de son ainé, pour ce qui était de détecter les réactions du corps. Quelques mètres plus loin, Zoro sembla enfin se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait et se décida à réagir. Son plus grand rival lui avait fourré la langue dans la bouche, il fallait un certain temps d'adaptation pour comprendre. Aussitôt ce fait, il balança un poing énergique sur la pommette du blond, qui se retrouva au sol. A la table, le silence était impressionnant, même Luffy avait les yeux fixés sur son second et avait cessé de mâcher, tous attendaient la suite avec impatience. Le vert se leva de son tabouret avec une grâce féline, fit deux pas, attrapa le blond par le col et le tira sans plus de ménagement vers la salle qui servait d'entrepôt. Une aura sombre l'entourait, et son sourire n'avait rien, mais alors rien, d'innocent.

Tyia se retourna vers ses amis, s'assit convenablement, et lâcha la tête sur la table. Son front émit un bruit sourd en cognant la table, tirant les autres de leur torpeur.

« La réponse est claire, je présume...

- Non ! se redressa-t-elle soudain. Robin, regarde ce qu'ils font. Peut être qu'on se fait des idées.

- Mais... »

L'archéologue abandonna toute idée de protestation, mais ce fut avec une grimace discrète qu'elle créa un œil dans la salle abritant les deux hommes.

« Alors ?

- Deux secondes, c'est trop tôt pour dire...

- Alors ?

- Deux secondes, c'était pas à prendre au sens littéral, la modéra Nami, tout aussi impatiente.

- Alooors ?

- Non, on n'avait pas les idées mal placées. Et je ne veux pas en voir plus. »

Les pirates éclatèrent de rire, Tyia tendit une liasse de billets à Rei, les trois garçons échangèrent un peu d'argent entre eux- les paris étant a double sens, et valant pour les deux sujets d'expérience, c'était parfois compliqué.

« Ah ah, il t'a volé ton coup ! rit Loops.

- Parce que tu voulais vraiment coucher avec Sanji ? s'étonna la rousse.

- Nan... Moi j'aurais préféré Zoro. Mais ce qui m'embête le plus, c'est d'avoir perdu mon pari...

- C'était quoi exactement ? parla Luffy pour la première fois- un exploit étonnant !

- On se demandait si Sanji était gay... Et Zoro, aussi. Et accessoirement, si la première proposition de Tyia serait acceptée. »

(***)

Je ne posterai jamais ce truc nulle part. Il est 2h du mat', faut pas chercher. Je laissais mon esprit se perdre dans le monde de One Piece remanié par les fanficeuses, et ce truc en est né... Je voulais pas le perdre. Mais une idée trouvée a 1h et écrit a 2h, forcément, ça donne rien de bien *va se cacher au fond d'un trou*. Dire que je voulais m'amuser- trouver une histoire avant de m'endormir, en fait, assez stupide et utilisée pour ne pas être tentée de l'écrire... C'est pour ça que j'avais choisi cet équipage, loin de celui dont je me sers... Et puis même comme ça, non, je trouve le moyen de faire un OS. Maudit cerveau.

_Personne_ ne doit _jamais_ lire ceci, mon honneur en dépend x)

Je me hais. Cette chose est postée. Sachez que je n'assume pas. (mais le premier qui critique, je le pends pour le brûler vif XD non quand même pas, tout avis est le bienvenu !)


End file.
